Revenge
by CreativeImagination
Summary: (PG13-language) The norm. Sarah helps Jareth, Jareth screws her over and now she's stuck Underground. Only I could come up with such a crappy summary.
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

**A Girl and Her Owl**

"OH BLOODY HELL!" Sarah shouted sitting up from her book "what _now_?" Something had been screeching bloody murder for the last five minutes. At first Sarah thought it'd go away, that perhaps it was just a cat's sad attempt to sing, but now she was beginning to worry something was being skinned alive. She managed to get into her backyard, following the wails that came from Karen's rose bush. She pushed back the hedges and there was a pure white barn owl, ensnared by vines and thorns. The poor thing was crumpled in a withering mess on the ground. It halted its cries upon seeing Sarah and she knelt down. Reaching out her hand in an attempt to help it she was only rewarded by a frightful hiss. She pulled back quickly and sneered at the creature.

"Stay still," she snapped at it and tried reaching for it again. This time it managed to poof itself up and screech at her. She fell back, surprised at its reaction. Upon glaring at the stubborn bird she noticed something… it had two different eye colors. She looked closer, thinking that she was seeing things but no, it had mismatched eyes. "Is that anyway to treat someone that's trying to help you?" She reached under the bush and the owl howled. She pulled back a few inches only to keep going. She got hold of the wriggling mess and pulled it out from under the bush. It glared at her and hissed again.

"Wow," she breathed noticing that it wasn't just tangled in vines and thorns, but in a trash bag and covered with blood. "Stay still," she whispered and sat down cross legged on the ground. She started untangling the creature and it kept still, to her relief. "What did you do to yourself?" she murmured "looks like you flew into a wall." She untangled it from the trash bag and tossed the vines aside. The thorns on the other hand, were trickier. She made the mistake of pulling out a large branch of thorns from the creature's wing and it let out a loud screech and snapped at her. "I'm sorry," she breathed slowly moving back to the creature "that must have hurt." It glared at her angrily and she sighed. "I'm sure you would rather me not help you, huh?" She felt silly, talking to an owl. Sure, it had mismatched eyes but, if it was Jareth he could've merely changed back into his normal self. And he would've by now, wouldn't he? She looked back at her house and thought of what to do.

"I need to bring you inside," she said picking the creature up. It shrieked at her and made a mad attempt to fly. It only flapped twice and crashed to the ground. She noticed it's wing was broken, its leg was cut and it had a very nasty incision across its chest. "Do you want to get better or what!" The creature became quiet and blinked a few times. "Alright, now look. I'm not going to hurt you, little owl, okay? But if I don't take you inside and fix that cut there's a good chance you'll get infected." She paused. "I'm sure you have no idea what I'm saying. Look at me I'm talking to an _owl_." She paused and picked the creature up off the ground. "But I suppose owls have always been intelligent creatures." _Not to mention bad omens_, she thought bitterly. Opening the door Karen let out a loud obnoxious yelp you'd probably hear from someone when they see a mouse.

"Sarah put that thing down, it's filthy!" she shrieked.

"Exactly," Sarah explained "poor thing got tangled in your bushes Karen. It looked like he fell out of a tree or ran into something."

"Sarah, owls are _vicious_ creatures," she said glaring at it, as if that would make it go away "it'll take your finger off." The bird of prey shifted it's weight and nestled against Sarah's chest, almost mockingly, as if it was a pet. Karen noticed too.

"Look," Sarah mused "the owl's got a sense of humor." Karen sighed.

"Just," she paused "just keep it in your room, ok?" Sarah nodded and hastily carried the creature up the stairs. Toby poked his head out of his room and grinned.

"Sarah, what's that?" he asked coming closer "oh wow, an owl. Can I pet him Sarah?" The creature blinked a few times and looked at Toby intently. He didn't wait for her to answer and gently patted the creature on the head. The owl made a funny noise, almost like purring and Sarah didn't move. "Look Sarah," Toby smirked "he likes me."

"Let me get him cleaned up, okay Tobs?" she asked "maybe after it sleeps a little you can pet him again, alright?" Toby nodded and reluctantly went back to his room. Sarah brought the creature into her room and set it on her bed, he cried. "What?" she asked and it cried again. "I don't know what that _means_, sorry." She went into her bathroom and grabbed the peroxide, tweezers and scissors. She set them on the bed and the creature eyed the scissors and then looked at Sarah. "You _are_ smart, aren't you?" It gave a short nod and she paused. She looked very much like a deer in the headlights of an oncoming vehicle. "You understand…?" It nodded again. She sat down on the bed and put her head in her hands with a sigh. "Nothing normal ever happens to me," she muttered. It let out a light _hoo_ and blinked a few times.

"It'd be nice if I understood what your trying to say," she muttered. It stood on its two feet and lifted a taloned foot in the air. It grasped the air as if it was holding something and scribbled with an invisible pen. "A pen?" she asked and it nodded. "Well first let me get those thorns out," she said trying to keep at the task at hand but the owl backed away some. "I'll be careful this time." It hesitated a moment and then came towards her. Sarah took the tweezers and gently eased out every single thorn. She grabbed one of the cloths and doused it with peroxide and paused a moment. "This might sting…"

The creature backed away. Sarah caressed its side with her hand and looked kindly at it. Poor thing was in so much pain already she hated to hurt it more. It looked away for a moment and seemed to heave a sigh. It came closer and Sarah placed the soaked washcloth on it's feathers. It closed it's eyes, obviously in pain and she gently moved the cloth over its cuts. It winced in pain every time and she whispered to it.

"Its alright," she cooed "almost done. I'll finish up and then get you a pen. Then I'll fix you something to eat, alright?" Slowly the creature nodded. She set the cloth aside and looked at the owl that was slowly opening its eyes. It made that purring sound again. "Owls purr?" It shrugged and she got up off the bed and grabbed a notebook and a pen. She handed it to the owl, who seemed to have a hard time holding the pen. "I'll go get you some food now." She had a head time leaving the room, she wanted to see what it'd write but she figured she had lots of time for that. She went into the kitchen and pulled out some of her dad's brisket. She tossed a large plate in the microwave and grabbed a bowl and filled it with water. She finished up and headed back to her room. The pen was besides the notebook and the owl was looking at her attentively. Sarah picked up the notebook.

_Hello Sarah_

"Five minutes and I get a hello Sarah," she smirked. The owl hissed at her and she looked at it, perplexed. It made a waving motion with its claw and she turned the page.

_I am under a spell. You must break it. _

"Ah," she paused "I thought that was only with frogs." The owl looked at her blankly and then at the food. She set it down on the bed and he snapped it up. He grabbed a piece of meat in its claw and forced it towards her. "What?" she asked looking up from the creature's scrubby handwriting. It jerked it towards her and she raised an eyebrow. "I have a policy against eating food that's given to me by anything other than humans." It tilted it's head. "Why?" It nodded. "Uh, bad experience involving a peach." The creature motioned for the pen again and she handed it to him. It scribbled more words and went back to eating.

_What Sarah, didn't you enjoy the ballroom? _

She looked up at the creature that was now watching her reaction. She paused and re-read what he'd written. She shoved the pen at him angrily.

"Explain," she snapped "explain why you're here." He picked the pen up again and wrote more words.

_Demanding, aren't we? _

"Damn right I am," she snapped angrily "explain."

_Perhaps later. _

"Perhaps now or I'll kick your happy ass out of my house," she growled. He wrote for a long time and tossed the notebook back at her.

_What will that accomplish? I'll simply die, you know that. I won't be able to hunt, or fly of that matter. No Sarah, the way I see it, your stuck with me. _

Upon reading the words her face flushed red, either with anger or embarrassment. She was about to scream, but the phone rang.

"What?" she growled into the phone.

"Uh," Anthony's voice was hesitant "is this a bad time Sarah?" She paused and watched Jareth snapped up more food. He smirked at her, well… as well as owls could smirk she supposed.

"Kinda," she mused "what's going on?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight," he said smoothly "or if you want I could come over?" Sarah paused, having her boyfriend over would be nice. Might calm her down. She nodded.

"Yeah," she said "come over. Just come on up to my room and, uh, well you'll see." She hung up the phone and Jareth tilted his head again. "That was my boyfriend. He's coming by." Jareth let his wings go out both ways and flapped them a few times and screamed. "Don't do anything stupid, alright?" He grabbed the pen again and scribbled down words.

_Bad idea._

"It is not a bad idea," she snapped "and your going to be good, ok?"

_I'm not a child Sarah, I don't enjoy being told what to_

"I know you don't," she said before he finished writing the words down "and I'm not telling you to do anything. I recall asking. So would you please not scratch anyone's eyes out or screech or… anything along those lines?" He paused.

_You need to break the spell_

"Well," she growled and stopped before she started to explain herself. "Perhaps later." Jareth tossed down the pen and screeched very loudly, and didn't stop. "STOP IT!" He kept going. "Jareth! Jareth _please_ stop that." He paused a moment and filled his lungs with air again. Sarah spoke quickly. "Jareth, please," she implored and he paused. "Do not do that, ok? Karen will come up here and I'll have to go through hell to keep you in here. And I really don't feel like begging my stepmother, so if you don't mind, please stop." He grabbed the pen and scribbled two words.

_Perhaps later._

He resumed his howls and finally Sarah picked him up where he instantaneously stopped. She took a few deep breathes and set him down again, only to cause him to start screaming again.

"Sarah!" Karen shouted from downstairs "shut that thing up or I'm calling animal control!"

"Hear that Jareth?" Sarah growled "animal control. They'll keep you three days and then put you to sleep." He didn't stop, only got louder and Sarah gave in and picked him up again. She closed her eyes, deeply concerned. She wanted him to stop yelling but she didn't want him to die either. He paused and looked at her, almost confused. She closed her eyes tight, not noticing him looking at her like he was. Tears slipped out from under her eyes, she was so frustrated. She felt a feather brush across her cheek, wiping the few tears that'd escaped away. He pruned the tips of his wings every time he pulled it back, and then moved again to wipe her tears again. He heaved a sigh as he noticed what he was doing and looked at her sadly. She set him on the bed again, he didn't scream this time but grabbed the pen.

_I'm beginning to act more like an owl Sarah. Instinct keeps taking over me. I NEED you to break the spell. _

He watched as she read the words and she looked at him sadly. She didn't say anything for a long time and a soft hiccup escaped her lips.

"I can't," she murmured "Jareth, I'll help you get well again but-" He growled. She shot a look at him. "What do you expect me to do?" she snapped "You are not my friend, Jareth. If anything you're an enemy."

_Then why not let me die?_

"I'm not that cruel," she whispered and the owl glared at her. He tossed the pen onto the floor and made himself comfortable on her bed. Anthony opened the door right then and paused.

"Uh, Sarah?" he smirked "there's a very large bird on your bed." She nodded and stood to her feet.

"I found him," she said. Anthony moved to kiss her but she moved away a bit, she found herself not wanting to piss Jareth off as badly as she had wanted to before. She felt sorry for him. "What? No kiss?"

"I have a cold," she lied and coughed a few times "I don't want to get you sick."

"Oh I don't care," he shrugged "less reason to go to school." He moved closer but she backed up.

"But I **_DO_**," she said strictly. The boy glared at her, his eyes bore their way into her soul and left a scar.

"Sarah," he said "if you love me-" her eyes flashed. She HATED it when guys used that line. If you love me, you'll do this.

"If you love _ME_," she snapped "you'll chill." His eyes glazed over ice and he pulled her closer to him. She pulled away but he held strong. "LET GO." He held both of her hands down and tried to kiss her, but she turned her head so he only got her cheek. He kept trying though and she tried to push him off. "LET GO ANTHONY!"


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**An Arrogant Savior **

"LET GO ANTHONY!" she shrieked but he wouldn't listen. Sarah had been hoping that Karen would hear her, but she didn't hear footsteps coming up the stairs. _DON'T TOUCH HER_ she heard loudly and wished that she could grab her head because of how loud the voice in her mind was. She felt wings brush past her and saw as two very sharp talons grabbed at Anthony's hair. Sarah was sure Jareth could have done worse, but she had a feeling he didn't want to scar the boy, only get him away.

"AH!" Anthony quickly let go and backed against the door "LET GO! LET GO! LET GO!" Jareth dropped the boy's hair and fluttered about three feet from where he stood. Anthony moved towards the owl, looking as if he was about to kick him and Sarah grabbed the nearest object (which happened to be her lamp) and chucked it at him, hitting him in the face. He managed to grab his nose as blood started to spill from it and just looked at Sarah. "All this for a kiss?"

"All this because you can't understand a simply word," she snapped "here's two I'm sure you'll understand, _GET OUT_." Anthony grabbed his nose and made his way down the stairs. Sarah sat on her bed and coughed a few times, trying to keep herself breathing.

_Good shot, _she heard Jareth think and he looked at him.

"Why can I hear you?" she asked and he managed to flutter up onto the bed.

_Not a clue, _he thought _but it means some of my magick has come back. Of course, not enough for me to change back into my normal self, nor enough to get me back to the Underground. _Sarah coughed again. _Are you going to be alright? _

"I think so," she breathed "what about you?" He shrugged. "You helped me…"

_So? _He shrugged again_. You helped me, its only fair._ She gave him a dry look and he smirked. _Yes, I'm aware that life isn't fair, Sarah but-_

"No," she laughed "I was just thinking… it was a good shot, wasn't it?" He made that purring sound again and she laid back and looked at the ceiling. "Thank you." She felt increasingly tired and he moved closer and looked at her. "What?"

_Sarah, if you don't break this spell I'll be stuck this way forever. _Sarah began to feel a wave of despair come over her and she wondered if it was coming from Jareth. _And no one else is going to help me… no one else can hear me. Sarah would you **please**, help me?_

"You said please," she mused.

_Moment of weakness, _he muttered _just realize that when I get back to myself, I'm going to be me again. No sweet little innocent owl._

"I figured," she breathed and looked at him. He looked annoyed with himself, the big ruler having to plea with a mere mortal for help. How degrading for him. She paused, feeling as if she should humor him. Perhaps make the transition a little easier? Why should she? He never did anything for her. He never helped her any. But the thought came across her that, he'd just saved her from Anthony, who could have very well raped her right there. And the Labyrinth… he really WAS just doing his job. He was just doing what she asked him to do… and she hadn't even gotten hurt. Which was strange considering everything she went though, falling into the oubliette, the goblin war, the giant monster, the fireies… not even a scratch.

_Sarah? _he moved closer to her and she propped herself up on one arm.

"I'll help you," she said quietly. He seemed shocked and she smirked at him. "What?"

_Just like that? No catch? No, say please Jareth and maybe I'll THINK about helping you? _His eyes were wide and she laughed.

"Not unless you want there to be a catch," she smirked and he went quiet. She yawned and her eyes watered a little and he still seemed lost in thought. "Why are you an owl?"

_Funny thing, _he mused _its **your** fault. _

"What?" she asked.

_I don't hold it against you, _he explained _I understand you thinking of me badly but… you see, when you solved the labyrinth. When you beat me… you gained power over me. _She grew quiet. _And thinking of me badly… well, it did something to my powers. _

"Figures," she murmured and he heaved another sigh. "How am I supposed to break this spell?"

_I don't know, _he admitted _that's the problem. But it looks like we're on the right track. _She nodded but didn't say anything. _So I was flying, looking for your house and… I hit… something. _

"And fell into my yard," she yawned "and screeched like a dying cat!" He made that purring sound again, which she figured was his laugh.

_I wasn't aware of whose yard I was in, _he admitted _and when you tried to get me from under the bushes, the LAST thing I wanted was for you to try and help me. _

"Why?" she frowned.

_I am the Goblin King, _he sounded strict and noble _I don't NEED help. I do things myself. _

"Everybody needs help sometime," she muttered and then made a face "I sound like one of Toby's TV shows." He purred again. "This is bound to be an interesting summer."

_I needed a vacation anyways, _he said, trying to make himself feel better.

"Oh yeah," Sarah rolled her eyes "its just one big vacation here. Toby screaming, Karen leaving him with me all day. Now I gotta baby-sit you."

_Would you rather me leave? _His voice was harsh almost and he strummed his talons against the comforter.

"I already said I'd help you," she promised "what's said is said after all." She clamped her mouth shut and looked at him, for an owl, he held very interesting expressions. He was smirking at her, which was almost horrific looking, an owl smirking, but she didn't give it a second thought.

_Indeed, _he said and Sarah was beginning to see him go back to his arrogant kingly self. But she supposed he'd feel better if he was hidden behind a mask of indifference. That maybe he'd be more comfortable being smooth, even though he was trapped in the body of an owl. _Sarah? _She opened an eye and looked at him. _Perhaps you should watch your thoughts as well. _She opened her other eye as well. _I can hear you. _She nodded. _And Sarah?_ She looked at him again. _I'm not THAT arrogant_.

"I never said that," she smirked. The owl curled up on the bed and yawned, completely ignoring her last statement. Sarah yawned too and he smiled (which was equally as creepy as him smirking at her). They both fell asleep.

Author's Note: Hey guys. For those of you that are waiting for a chapter for something else today, I'm sorry but your not gonna get it. Conner and I WAS going to write it, but my mother and I got into this thing about me failing math. She flipped out, very badly and now I have a hole in my closet door AND I'm super grounded (which means they took everything out of my room). So please be patient with my other stories, it may take a while to update. (I only had this chapter because I wrote it BEFORE she grounded me). So I was seriously upset (I still am) but this is why I'm glad I have a muse. :Hugs Conner: he's always there for me. Speaking of, I got a few new muses on my info page. And if you want to adopt one, PLEASE email me. Its too hard keeping up with emails AND reviews… I can't tell who's who. Its IdonyEllen and yahoo ok? Or IM me. HomeSickness907

Thank you!


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**Realizations **

Sarah woke finding herself no longer in her room. Finding she was no longer in her bed. She froze and looked around. Stone walls, flowing curtains, and a large ebony clock that ranged from one to thirteen.

"Oh damn," she whispered.

"Finally awake I see," Jareth's voice was rich and laced with a British accent.

"I suppose you lied about that whole, not holding me accountable thing," she murmured. His smile answered her question for her and she lowered her eyes. "Yeah, I figured."

"Don't be bitter Sarah," he sighed, playing with is glove "as long as your Aboveground you hold power over me. Here… well here you don't. Here its very much the other way around."

"You're a bastard!" she snapped sitting up "you **_KNOW_** I didn't mean to do anything to you. And your still going to be a child about it. No, I refuse to play your stupid games Jareth. Send me home right now or I'll-"

"Or what Sarah?" he asked eyeing her "I don't believe your in the position to chastise me. If anything you should be grateful…"

"Grateful?" she scoffed "for what?"

"For not turning you into a goblin for one!" he snapped "for not handing you over to that boyfriend of yours or worse. I could do plenty Sarah, by the law of my land."

"I don't LIVE in your land," she started.

"You do now," he growled "get used to it. Get used to be under my rule Sarah, because like it or not, I _am_ your king."

"I liked you better as an owl," she mused.

"I warned you," he sighed "I told you once the spell was broken I wasn't going to be nice."

"Yeah well," her voice rose dramatically "I kinda figured you'd back off considering I helped you. But I suppose that was asking to much."

"I saved you, you saved me," he said "fairs fair. We were even, and that means I can do whatever I please."

"Apparently," she whispered and he took a step closer to her bed.

"Did you actually trust me?" he scoffed "Sarah, you know better than that. Surely, you know not to believe the **_evil_** goblin king. Surely you-"

"Are you bi-polar or something?" she snapped cutting him off "better yet, are you stupid? You could've woken me up and said, hey, you fixed it I'm gonna go home now. And I wouldn't have thought anything of you at all! It wouldn't had happened again. You just want to be an ass hole Jareth, that's all…"

"Get up and get dressed," he snapped "you've got work to do."

"NO!" she snapped "I am not a servant, I do not WORK for you. I helped you yesterday, why can't you just-"

"Because Sarah," he sighed, growing tired of the conversation "I choose not to."

"Well you better change you mind!" she snapped but he ignored her. "You can't just go and pull me out of my life Jareth, just because you want to."

"I did," he said simply. What could she say? He wasn't listening to her, not even giving her any slack. She made it easy for him the other day, not making him beg, not forcing him into anything, and he didn't have the decency to let her go. "I just did." Then he left and Sarah sat on the edge of the bed letting tears stream down her face.

"Now what," she whispered "I'm trapped."

"GET DRESSED," he ordered from the hall "MOVE IT."

"MOVE IT YOURSELF!" she shouted and he opened the door.

"Ok," he breathed and opened her closet "make it difficult then." He pulled out some clothes and laid them on the bed "don't make me Sarah." he watched her reaction, he could see fear but her pride covered it up. She glared at him. He sighed and snapped his fingers. Her clothes where changed instantly and her hair was pulled into a ponytail. She let out a sigh of relief but he grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her down the hall.

"LET GO!" she shouted and he froze, having an instant flashback of her boyfriend trying to make her kiss him. Why hadn't she kissed him? She wasn't really sick, it was a lie. She seemed to remember too, and she noticed Jareth looking at her. "What?"

"Yesterday when your boyfriend tried to-" he started.

"Because," she snapped and pulled her arm away "I didn't want to tick you off. Lot of good that did." She walked ahead down the hall, even though she didn't have a clue to where she was going.

"Sarah?" he asked, she detected a hint of compassion in his voice but glared at him angrily anyways.

"Yeah?" she growled. His expression changed to deeply annoyed.

"Your going the wrong way," he sighed and she rolled her eyes. She followed him a while and he came to the throne room. In the middle of the room was a bucket and a rag and a broom. "Clean it."

"Clean it," she repeated and he disappeared. She took three steps and looked up and bellowed as loud as she could. "If I thought badly of you before, I'm gonna despise you now!"

"I don't care," was her answer and she sighed. She grabbed the broom and started sweeping all the hay off the floor.

"Alright," she sighed "new rules. One, don't trust Jareth. Two, don't TALK to Jareth unless absolutely necessary. Three, next time you see an owl beat it over the head with something heavy. Four-" she went on for a while but forgot her annoyance and started daydreaming. She always daydreamed when she did chores, since there was nothing else to do. Sometimes she'd sing but… she didn't see that happening. A goblin went sprinting through the throne room with a bucket of water and dropped it at Sarah's feet.

"His Highness says yous gonna need dis," the goblin stuttered.

"Thank you," she sighed and tossed all the hay in a container. The goblin looked confused.

"Tank you to me, or him miss?" he asked.

"To you," she said quietly "I don't suppose I have anything to thank him about."

"Aw," the goblin blushed "yous welcome miss. Yous need any help?" Sarah looked down at the job ahead and shook her head.

"I'm sure you've got enough to do," she said simply "I can manage."

"If yous sure," he said and scampered off. About two hours later Sarah had finished and Jareth was watching her from the door way.

"Time may change me," she hummed "but I can't trace time." Jareth cleared his throat and she stopped singing and looked up.

"Are you done?" he asked.

"Depends," she muttered "if I say yes are you gonna fuck it up again?"

"Maybe," he said "depends on you."

"How so?" she asked tossing the rag in the bucket.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"I believe I explained my policy," she muttered.

"Just answer the question," he growled.

"I guess," she shrugged.

"Go get cleaned up," he said "you'll have lunch with me."

"No offence," she started "well, actually, never mind if I offend you or not. I don't wanna eat with you. Personally, I'm amazed I'm not screaming at you right now. And frankly, I don't see any other reason for me to eat with you rather than you wanting to drive me off the edge."

"Perhaps because I wish to make amends," he said.

"Oh yeah," she nodded "THAT'S it. You wanna be all nice now. No thank you. You have WAY to many mood swings for my taste. And I don't see how making me clean and then making me eat with you is going to make me any less pissed."

"Its not supposed to," he said "perhaps I like your company."

"Perhaps you can shove it," she growled "I'm not eating with you."

………………………………………………………………..

"I can't believe I'm eating with him," she muttered under her breath as she sat at the table. Jareth looked at her kindly and she sneered back at him.

"Come now Sarah," he sighed "eat something."

"I'd rather starve," she growled.

"If you don't eat Sarah I'll make-" he didn't get to finish because he was rewarded with getting hit with an apple. He paused and turned his head very slowly and glared at her. "Would you care to try that again?"

"I would but your paying attention now," she said with a grin.

"Don't start," he said and she looked around the table for something more damaging to throw at him. "Sarah…" She looked up at him.

"Can I be blunt?" she asked "your really getting to me. And I understand your all pissed off, but frankly, I didn't mean to do anything. And you KNOW it. And I think it's terrible that you'd steal me away from my home just because your pissed off and want to torment me into going insane."

"Are you done?" he asked.

"For the moment," she sighed.

"Are you going to eat something?" he asked.

"I think I'd rather pelt you with something," she muttered.

"You realize your being difficult?" he asked.

"You realize your being a prick?" he mused and he paused.

"I can make it much worse for you," he said.

"I know," she muttered.

"Don't you care?" he asked.

"Yes," she nodded "but it doesn't matter. I'm not going to conform to you just because your king. I'm not your subject, I'm not-"

"Your mine," he stood to his feet and her jaw dropped.

"That's possibly the worse thing I've ever heard in my life," she retorted. "And I am NOT yours. I don't belong to anyone, I'm"

"Say it," he demanded.

"It," she mocked.

"Sarah!" he shouted.

"Why!" she snapped "I realize words have a very big effect on you. You need to understand that humans say things all the time and we don't MEAN it. Even if I say it its not true. I don't believe it, I'd just be saying it because your making me. Just because you want it to be true doesn't mean-"

"I do not," he snapped.

"Then why do you say it!" she growled "OH MY GOD Jareth, I'm sorry. Is that what you want me to say? I'm sorry I bruised your precious ego, I'm sorry I beat your damn labyrinth. There. You win, you're the best, TA DE FREAKING DA. It wasn't personal or anything, I was just trying to get my damn brother back. I wasn't TRYING to hurt you, I didn't WANT to hurt you."

"You didn't hurt me," he snapped.

"Apparently I did!" she growled "because the only reason I see you doing this for is because you want revenge for me hurting you. Well I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." He didn't say anything. "Jareth," her voice was understanding "I know your used to getting everything you want, and EVERYONE hates rejection… but you can't get worked up about it. Life isn't fair."

"Go away," he whispered.

"Jareth," she looked at him, and seeing him this way almost made her forgive him. Almost. She sighed at seeing his anger return and she nodded. "Alright," she said and went back to her room.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

**Second Thoughts**

Her stomach was growling now, she wished she would've eaten something before she'd thrown that apple at Jareth. She was so aggravated though, but all in all, hunger won out and Sarah snuck out of her room and tip-toed down the hall.

"Where do you think **_your_** going?" he asked from behind her and she froze. For a moment she wished herself back to her room but then she managed a cheesy grin and turned around.

"Nowhere," she lied.

"Nowhere," he repeated "hum, now where do you suppose that is?"

"Is there something you want?" she asked with a sigh.

"Well I can't have you wandering around the castle Sarah," he mused "what if you escape?"

"Where the hell would I go?" she asked "you're my only way home Goblin King, and I don't see that happening so you've got nothing to worry about." He paused a moment and his eyes narrowed.

"Must you be so difficult?" he asked.

"I was just asking where you think I'd go," she snapped "I wasn't TRYING to be 'difficult'. I was just saying you don't need to FOLLOW me everywhere because I can't GO home." She started down the hall again but Jareth stopped her.

"Sarah?" he asked.

"Yeah?" she turned around though this time she wasn't as spiteful towards him.

"The kitchen is that way," he said pointing the other way down the hall. She paused a moment. "Would you like me to show you? Other wise I'm sure you'll get lost."

"I suppose," she murmured and followed him down the hallway. They didn't speak for a long time but finally Sarah said something. "What do you want me for?"

"As long as your Aboveground you hold power over me," he explained "so bringing you here counters it."

"What if I didn't think badly of you?" she asked and he paused a moment.

"That's impossible," he muttered and kept walking.

"I didn't think badly of you when you were an owl," she grumbled.

"You pitied me," he spat.

"I did not!" she shouted and then grew quiet. "I didn't pity you," she breathed "perhaps I didn't hold so much of a grudge over you as I once believed." He didn't say anything. "How'd the spell break anyways?"

"Oh Sarah," he smirked "you don't know?" She shook her head. "In all those fairytales you read you can't tell me?" She shook her head slower this time. "Frog Prince…"

"Oh," she waited a moment. In all the frog prince stories the girl had to let the frog eat from her plate (the brisket), sit next to her and sleep in her bed. "It all worked out fine for you then, I suppose."

"Not really," he mused and they reached a large wooden door. "There you are." Sarah looked at the doors and back to Jareth. He turned to leave.

"Thank you Goblin King," she said.

"Why do you call me that?" he paused "you called me Jareth in your home."

"I did," she agreed "but I wasn't a slave then." He turned around and looked at her.

"Your not a slave," he said sharply and she gave a dry look. "Sarah if you were a slave you'd-"

"I don't want to know," she sighed "it doesn't matter. I'll call you whatever you prefer, I don't care."

"Jareth," he said fixing his eyes on her "call me by my name." Slowly she nodded, feeling a strong sense of… something. Perhaps magick.

"Send me home," her voice was soft now "send me home and I won't think of you at all. Just let me go back…"

"Why?" he asked "do you not like it here? This place where every dream, every wish can come true?"

"Not when I'm a slave," she snapped.

"Your not a slave!" he growled again "you simply belong to me."

"That's not much better," she growled. Tension rose again and he approached her.

"Would you rather be a slave?" he hissed "ungrateful girl. You should thank me for-"

"Cut the shit!" she snapped "oh, I'm so generous. NO YOU'RE FUCKING NOT. You STOLE me from my home. What in the Underground makes you think I'm going to thank you for anything?" He glared at her. "I don't know how you think Jareth but-"

"Exactly," he snapped "that's exactly your problem. You don't understand how I think. Nobody does, but they have the common sense to keep their mouth shut about it."

"Maybe if you'd explain," she sighed.

"Explain myself to you?" he scoffed "as you mortals say, yeah right."

"If you would maybe I'd understand," she started "maybe I'd understand and not be so angry if I knew your motives." He didn't say anything. "Back at my house, towards the end you were a… a suitable companion."

"I was trying to get you to break the spell," he growled "I was manipulating you."

"Thanks," she muttered and walked on past the kitchen, forgetting her hunger. She went out onto the balcony at the end of the hall but Jareth followed. "GO AWAY."

"No," he snapped "this is my home. I may go and come as I please." She sighed and sat on the ledge and looked down. "Explain yourself."

"What do you MEAN explain yourself?" she asked "see! I can't even speak your language. You hide behind your words, Jareth. Be BLUNT. I know you can."

"What's wrong with you," he sighed "there, better?"

"What do you MEAN what's wrong with me?" she asked.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" he snapped "what ales you? Why are you running away from me?"

"Try putting yourself in my place," she said looking into the labyrinth "someone as just taken you away from your home, from your family and friends and… psychotic boyfriend. And that someone won't let you go home and is making you clean their house. Then, every time you SEE this person, you end up yelling because they fail to be generous enough to be kind."

"Let's say you take someone out of a bad situation," Jareth said leaning over the balcony "let's say you took them away from friends that really didn't care, a family that ignored them and… some boy that didn't respect her. Let's say you took them into your home, and instead of getting gratitude, you get spat on." Sarah paused a moment.

"Well let's say that actually made sense," Sarah mused "but that person you happen to take out to the situation didn't see it that way." She paused. "What if you just put them in a worse situation? You just placed them in a whole new world where no one was there to watch out for them, nobody to care for-"

"I care," he snapped.

"So your saying," she paused "your saying that you think you've taken me out of a place where nobody gives a shit about me and that I'm ungrateful." He didn't say anything. "To put it bluntly that's what your saying…"

"I'm saying," he paused "I'm explaining myself." He paused again and faced her. "I, the Goblin King. Me, arrogant hard headed me, am standing out here, in uncomfortable silences with you, so you'll understand why I'm doing this. Standing out arguments and you glaring daggers at me, so you'll understand." He sighed. "You may not believe me when I say no one Aboveground cares. Some of them do, but no one could… even compare to how I care about you." Sarah felt her heart jump up to her throat.

"Maybe not that blunt," she whispered and he laughed.

"Sarah," he said, his voice quiet now and she looked up "your going to go back to your room. And tomorrow your going to be defiant and hard headed again, and we're going to argue, because you still think of me as cruel." She didn't say anything. "So don't be surprised if I give you work." Sarah gave a small smile.

"Thank you," she whispered "for explaining. Perhaps tomorrow I won't be to difficult."

"I doubt that," he smirked "but its nice to look forward to."

Author's note: Ok, so they didn't really make up. And Jareth's still gonna be mean (yay) BUT he isn't seriously hurting her. My muse is being… odd but I love him anyways. :hugs muse: he's been so nice to me lately and oh :laughs: Conner's Birthday is March 1st (that's Tuesday)and I'm planning a party. But SHH! So Monday I'm gonna update a whole lot, and when you guys review say happy birthday, will ya- Thanx! Oh, and my replies to your reviews.. well, keep scrolling down, a few of you have two or three answers. (you all rock!)

Innogen: (like the s/n by the way) Yeah, he's a little… touchy as they say. Or in the words of my muse…

Conner: A prick

I'd watch saying that… we got Laby fans in here. :laughs:

LadyLuck321: Thank you - Aw. I feel like I know my reviewers too. It'd strange. IM me sometime (HomeSickness907) -

Theshadowcat: … your gonna be technical again… aren't you:laughs: He'll be fine. He's Jareth, and besides, if he heals wrong its cause he's being a pain.

LadyLuck321: Glad you like it. I'm in Geometry so… either way its hard. Yeah… I guess I'm luck to have him. He's a good guy most of the time.

Conner- Aw. Thanx LadyLuck, you's sweet.

Angelwingz202: Not free yet…

Acantha Mardivey: Conner could add his way out of a paper bag.

Conner:yawns: its best to ignore her when she starts …

AHHH! CATHOLIC SCHOOL! That's so not cool. I'd DIE:laughs:

draegon-fire: Thanks-

Lyn: … don't start with me you…

Bilie: Thanx

NuPreacher:grins: Well I have to be interesting (it's a girl thing I think… I'm not sure, I don't understand them).

Conner:shakes head: tomboy

SHUT UP! Anyways, glad you like it so far. Thanks for the review.

hippie99: AH! Your so nice:tackles with a hug:

Jumping-jo- You'll see. Hola Snap, como esta? Yo soy asi asi :giggles:; I take Spanish (Spanish 2 actually)! Glad you like it :grins:

Angelwingz202: I won't, I just figured that since I finished a story, I could start another one.

Magic and sparkle: FLY MY PRETTY OWLS FLY MUHAHAHA… oh hi. :grins: Glad you liked the chapter.

Rosakara: Thanx for being understanding.

Acantha Mardivey: Conner:clears throat: YOU ARE MY SUNSHINE, MY ONLY SUNSHINE. YOU MAKE ME HAPPPYYYYY WHEN SKIES ARE GRAYYY-

Dear gods, did you wake him again this morning? He IS happy this morning. Oh well. Yeah, damn GK but oh well, what can ya do?

Hya-chan: Oh, well you can thank whoever. I write it, he inspires it. We both end up mixing ourselves into it and well… its all kinda odd. :smiles: thank you so much for reading my stories.

LadyAniviel: Well, a hole in my closet DOOR. But anyways, I'm glad you'll wait. Though it seems I can get away with writing. :grins:

Lyn: You again? You know… in a strange way I love your reviews. Even though there TWO FREAKING WORDS, I love them, because they keep telling me what I want to do. Write more. And so I shall write more, until my fingers fall off, and then I shall switch to my toes.

Lady of the Labyrinth: Hello, umm, I don't have any idea if your gonna read this, but Conner says he's sorry he didn't say hello.

Conner:smiles meekly:

Uh… I believe you've intimidated my muse. :laughs:

Chaimera: COFFEE:giggles: Ok, I'm stable. I have inability to sleep! Which is probably why I'm obsessed with writing. Oh well, onwards to geometry!

Theshadowcat: I'm doing fine…

Conner: a 27 in Geometry is NOT fine.

Well I don't see you helping me with my homework. Don't worry though, I'm going to tutoring and my mother isn't AS mad. Still grounded though but I managed to get a lot done. And uh, I don't think Jareth would like that very much… :giggles:

Top of Form

Hya-chan: Thanks, and I shall for as long as I have fingers to type. And then I shall move on to toes.

Chaimera: Everyone seems to like the throwing of objects. Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better. And hey, I'd rather be there than here. Is it cold there:sighs: I miss the cold, I moved to Texas from Alaska three years back and now I'm itching to move back. David Bowie serenade? Hell, that'll not only cheer me up, that'll bring me back from the dead. :laughs: Glad you liked the chapter.

Sparkling silver angel wings: You and Ferd seem to be having what I like to call a Amber/Conner relationship. This means, your both at each other's throats but you still love each other.

Conner: Don't worry Ferd, I'll teach you how to handle your human.

EXCUSE ME?

Conner:sighs: some though… some are just beyond help.

:pokes muse: don't start with me.

Magic and sparkle: He did screw her over. This is my first Laby Fic where Jareth isn't all sweet and charming… well, he's not yet anyways. :sighs: I love it when Jareth's evil like that.

Sparkling silver angel wings: YES! Please throw something at Anthony! Oh gods, Karen is INSANE:throws more produce: Anyways, glad you liked it :giggles: I'm craving veggies now.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

**Helping Hand**

"I won't go in there if I was yous," the goblin warned "his highness been in quiet a bad mood this mornin." Sarah paused a moment outside of the throne room. She'd wanted to talk to Jareth that morning but… loud crashes could be heard from inside and Jareth had kicked (more or less literally) every goblin out of the throne room. Slowly Sarah made her way into the room, quietly watching Jareth as one after the other, he formed crystals and sent them flying against the wall. Sarah paused and told herself to be as gentle as possible with him that morning, unless she wanted to fly against the wall as well.

"That sure is a waste," she managed and he turned around. He glared angrily at her and sat on the throne, tossing one leg over the side while the other sat on the floor. Sarah had to divert her eyes from his lower half, but firmly she kept her eyes on his face.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"Well," she paused "due to the massive number of reports I've gotten this morning about you terrorizing your subjects, I came to see if your alright."

"Just peachy," he sneered. Sarah paused a moment and noticed, he was indeed not sober. She turned around and motioned for a small goblin to come around from behind the door.

"Could you be so kind as to fetch me a cup of coffee?" she asked kindly and the small goblin nodded rapidly. "Good, now will you bring it to his highness's chambers?" He nodded again. "Thank you." With that the goblin ran off down the hall, glad for both getting away and Sarah asking so kindly. "Jareth," she started.

"Go away," he growled. Sarah walked across the room and looked him in the eye.

"I need you to swear," she said "swear you won't hurt me." He just looked at her. "Close enough." With that she helped him up and got him down the hall. The goblin was waiting outside of Jareth's doors, just as she had asked. "Would you be so kind as to open the door?" The goblin did. She helped Jareth inside and set him on his bed. Taking the cup from the goblin she thanked him again and he scurried off. "Drink."

"Do not order me," he said, his words slurring slightly.

"Alright," she sighed "PLEASE drink." Jareth, slowly, took the cup and drank deeply. Then tossed the cup aside, it now empty. She got him to lay down and covered him up. "Alright," she breathed "your going to feel REALLY bad when you wake up, so when you do call me, ok?" He just looked at her. She closed his massive curtains and gave a small smile. "I suppose I won't be difficult today at all." She came back, later in the evening with a plate of food. Jareth had his hand over his face, rubbing his temples. "Its called a hangover." He looked up quickly and then at the plate. "You were drunk."

"I know," he muttered. She set the food on the stand next to his bed and looked around a bit.

"You need anything?" she asked. He looked at her. "You know I can't read your mind, I need you to actually answer." He shook his head and she nodded. "Alright," she said "how's your head feeling?"

"Like I crashed into a brick wall," he murmured.

"May I ask why you got drunk," she asked "at nine in the morning?"

"I was informed of something," he managed "and I was upset…"

"Oh," she looked at the plate "well you better eat something, it'll help. And drink a lot of water. The headache should be gone tomorrow." Slowly he nodded. "Does it hurt THAT bad?" He nodded. "Couldn't you send me back for two minutes?"

"What for?" he asked.

"Something, it'll make you feel better," she explained "takes the headache away." He didn't say anything.

"What if you run away?" he asked.

"I won't," she promised.

"Why would you do that?" he asked.

"Hangovers aren't fun," she shrugged "besides, I don't know how much longer I can keep the goblins behaving."

"Two minutes?" he asked.

"Just two," she said and he nodded. Slowly he formed a crystal and tossed it to her.

"Swear," he said "swear you won't run away." She paused. "Give me your word." Sarah closed her eyes a moment.

"I swear," she promised and as she did she found herself back in her room. She went into her bathroom and grabbed a box of Aspirin. Soon as she did she found herself back in Jareth's room. He seemed impressed. She opened the box and took two tablets out. She handed it to him and gave him a glass of water. "Ok," she said "take these two, then in six hours, assuming your awake, take two more, ok?" He tossed the pills in his mouth and nodded. "Alright," she said "if you need anything…"

"Will you stay here?" he asked.

"I can't," she said "I've go chores." He gave a confused look. "The goblins didn't do so well with trying to make dinner tonight." He laughed. "I'll come check on you before I go to bed. And lay off the wine." He smirked but nodded.

………………………………………………………………………..

No one woke Sarah for her work the next morning. She sat up in alarm, Jareth was gonna KILL her. She quickly sat up and tossed on her t-shirt and jeans, did her hair and scrambled into the hall trying to get her shoes on.

"Oh damn," she muttered hopping down the hallway, trying to get her shoe on when she collided with something. "Ow."

"Are you alright?" Jareth looked at her mockingly and she nodded. "I made sure no one woke you this morning since all you did yesterday…"

"Oh," she smiled and then noticed her shoes were on the wrong foot "thank you." He offered his hand to help her up but he fixed her shoes instead. Finally she got to her feet. "I thought I was late." He laughed. "I see your feeling better."

"Yes," he nodded "very much. I was wondering if you would like to accompany me for breakfast."

"Can't," she sighed "chores."

"Not today," he said "come on." She paused a moment and nodded.

"Alright," she said simply.

"I wanted to tell you what made me so… upset the other day," he explained.

"Oh," she smiled "ok." He paused a moment.

"Why are you being civil?" he asked.

"Because your being nice," she retorted "and you ASKED me to breakfast, didn't tell me and," she yawned, "let me sleep in."


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

**Fits of Compassion **

They came to two very large oak doors and Jareth paused a moment. Sarah noticed, he was trying to ready himself for something. This worried her, but he quickly concealed his fearful feelings and opened the doors. Two men and two women were sitting at the table. The first man was old, he had long snowy white hair, kind gray eyes. The next was a younger man with black hair. He had a sly look to him, his hair slicked back, shiny with gods know what. The older woman had light reddish-copper hair with light blond streaks through them. She wore half-moon glasses and was amazingly thin. She wore a black dress that clung to her small figure, but was added to by a belt that was wrapped around her waist. The other woman was young, light blond hair, liquid blue eyes, but her face was hidden under massive amounts of make-up. No one spoke, but the older woman kept looking at Sarah. Jareth pulled a chair out for Sarah, eyeing him worriedly she sat and he took a seat himself.

"Now that you've finally graced us with your presents, Jareth," the younger man said in a disgusted tone "we can begin."

"Brian," the older man said slowly. His voice was laced with age but he spoke smoothly and kindly, though he was chastising the young man. "Show some respect to our host. He is royal and just because we are here on business doesn't mean you can be disrespectful." Brian went quiet, heeding the man's words and nodded slowly.

"Forgive me," he said "I've been rude."

"No mind," Jareth said shaking if off "please, go on."

"I'm so sorry we have to do this," the older woman said "but you know Jareth, the entire Underground is in dire need of ruling. And we all believe you need someone… someone feminine to help you rule. For a man cannot rule alone, especially one that _appears_ to be as cold as yourself." Sarah noticed the woman said appears to be, as if he wasn't. The woman gave a brief glance in Sarah's direction and looked back to Jareth. "And Bridget is willing to handfast you." Jareth looked at Sarah, to see her expression.

_Do you understand? _he thought to her but she just looked at him _well? Think something back to me. _

_Hear me now?_ she gave an annoyed expression.

_Yes, _he answered _and don't give facial expressions. The idea is not to let other's know your communicating. _

_What's handfasting? _she asked.

_Handfasting is a trial-marriage, _he explained _it's a temporary agreement, that expired after a year and a day. However, it could be made permanent after at that time, if both spouses agreed._

_So you gotta get married, _she thought _for one year because they think it'd be good for the kingdom? _

_Exactly, _he said _and if they like what she does, and she wishes to stay married we will. I have no say in the matter. _

_Why? _she frowned but quickly hid it because the older woman was looking at her now _you just said it'd be permanent if BOTH agreed. _

_Not in my case, _he said _because I'm king and if it's good for the kingdom, well, the kingdom comes first. _Sarah couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

_So who you gotta get married to? _she asked. Maybe she wouldn't be so bad.

_You see the young woman? _he asked _you know, the one with massive amounts of make-up covering her face? _

_**Her**? _Sarah couldn't help but make a face _well maybe she's really nice. _Jareth actually laughed and everyone looked at him.

"I'm sorry," he said "this whole thing is comical. Can we move along?" They started discussing a few things, but Sarah didn't bother paying attention. Maybe that woman really WAS nice. Nothing was what it seemed Underground. "Perhaps someone else?" Sarah looked up and they were all looking at each other.

"Someone else!" the girl screeched "no, no, no. I'm the only one, in the whole kingdom willing to marry him. No one else has come forward, I'm the only one. If I don't this land will die under his rule." She paused. "With me helping it will be much more livable. More buildings, cars, stores," the girl grinned "we really need a mall down here. More like Aboveground." Sarah watched Jareth wince, but his mask came back up, making him look stone cold. More like Aboveground? Sarah wasn't too fond of being kidnapped, but she did like the Underground the way it was. So maybe it was a little glittery and so maybe they had fireies that wanted to take off your head and so maybe there was a bog that smelt like… who cares what it smelt like? So maybe it was a little dangerous and defiantly odd but, it was full of magick. Aboveground, there was no magick there, none at all. And at least everything Underground was fun, in one way or another. Sure, the fireies were headhunters but they were just having fun, they didn't KNOW that not everyone could take their head off. And the bog was interesting in its own way… sort of. But to take it and make it into something it wasn't… that was just… just… cruel.

"Give me a week," Jareth said "I'll find someone else."

"Jareth," the older man said quietly "I'm afraid if you don't have someone in mind now, we can't give you any time." Jareth looked at Sarah.

_No, _she thought blankly.

_Sarah, _he started but she glared at him. _Do you **WANT** this place to be turned into some huge amusement park? _

_Not my problem, _she thought.

_You said you'd help me, _she could hear him becoming desperate.

_Alright, first of all, that was the owl thing, _she snapped _second of all, just because you don't like this girl doesn't mean she's THAT bad. And besides, I'm sure you can overrule anything she has in mind. _

_Don't believe me? _he thought simply _ok, listen. _

"Could you give the rules of this engagement, please?" Jareth asked Brain.

"Ahem." Brian started "in the current situation we are hoping to bring some feminine quality to the Underground. And so, the Queen, whomever she may be, will take over almost completely for the first year and a day. After which, all changes of hers will become permanent, but the King and her shall share equal power. For the first year (and a day) the Queen holds the dominant authority in the household. She-"

"Thank you Brian," Jareth muttered. Sarah's face was red, she was trying not to laugh.

_Its not funny, _he growled.

_I'm sorry, _he thought quickly _I'm not **trying** to laugh. But I just can't see you anything but dominant, sorry. _He seemed proud of this and seemed to sit up a little straighter. She paused a long moment and thought. _This is marriage though, I mean, there are things husbands and wives do and uh, no offence but I don't think I want to save the Underground THAT badly. _

_You won't have to, _his face was more relaxed now _because you'll hold dominant authority over me. I have no say in the matter. _

_You mean if she wants to- _she started and Jareth nodded just enough for her to notice_. Even if you don't want to? Even if you don't love her? _

_Yes, _his voice, even telepathically sounded sad.

_Who the hell came up with these stupid rules? _she thought more to herself than to Jareth. _Two things. One, if I go through with this, after this whole year and a day crap would you PLEASE send me home? _

_If you wish, _he thought quietly.

_Tell them to give you a week, _she sighed. A brash smile covered Jareth's face and he nodded.

"Give me a week," he said "I believe I have another… partner."

"What?" the young girl asked.

"Who?" the older woman smiled.

"Amelia, do you recall when I told you about Sarah?" he asked. The older woman nodded. "Her."

"**_The_** Sarah?" Brian asked.

"Yes," Jareth rolled his eyes.

"No!" the girl snapped "I refuse such a ridicules request. "

"Too bad," Amelia smirked and they all vanished.

"I swear-" Sarah sighed once they'd all left.

"Yes you do," Jareth agreed "quiet a bit. In fact, could you stop it?"

"I was," she paused and rolled her eyes "never mind."

"I know what you mean," he laughed and she leaned back some and looked up at the ceiling.

"You have an interesting life Jareth," she muttered "you really do." She paused. "That girl's annoying."

"Tell me about it," he grumbled.

"And I'm not doing this for you," she said.

"I know," he agreed, almost sadly. She was quiet for a moment and watched him, he seemed worried and relived all at the same time.

"You gonna be alright?" she asked.

"Why the concern Sarah?" he asked blankly "I mean, it isn't that you care."

"What would you _LIKE_ me to say?" she snapped "especially after you kidnap me from my home? That I'm doing this to help you because we're such good friends? I don't think so, but if you want the truth Jareth, here you go. I'm doing this for multiple reasons. Yes, I'm doing it to save the damn Underground, help my friends, and get me home. I'm **_ALSO_** doing it because I don't really believe your evil Jareth, though you insist that I do for some god given reason. I don't think you should have to marry that… thing for any amount of time, **SO**, that's why I'm doing it."

"Because you pity me," he snapped.

"No," she snapped back "because I have a certain amount of respect towards you because I know you can be nice when you try. And I can actually get along with you then. Not because I pity you, because in some off way you are my friend and I don't think anyone should be forced into marrying someone they don't care about."

"You are," he said.

"I'm not being forced," she said quietly "and its obvious I care about you some Jareth, or I would have let you pass out on the throne room floor the other day." They both didn't say anything for a long time.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

"Don't mention it," she said "seriously."

**Author's note**: So everyone's like… okay, why's Jareth getting drunk. :laughs: I'd get drunk too if I had to marry that thing. Anyways, Conner got his own bed for his birthday because he's always slept in my bed with me since I can't have him walking around the house, sleeping on the couch because of my mom. But see, he won't sleep in his new bed now either. He thinks he needs to protect me (I say he's a big scaredy cat).

**Conner: Am not!... maybe a little. **

Aw:hugs: it's alright. I'm afraid of vacuum cleaners so, I won't say anything. :laughs at self: Anyways, I'm doing better in math (so please chill out motherly like reviewers :laughs:) And oh, have I told you what happened when Conner was dreaming? He-

**Conner:glares:**

Kidding. :grins: oh, and speaking of! What's with you people thinking something is going on with me and my muse? I'm getting reviews about licking cake off him. Um… no. I tease him, I poke him, he may sleep in the same bed as me… but sorry guys, no licking. Well, here's my updates and keep scrolling, you probably have more than one reply. :sighs: you guys keep me so busy.

Acantha Mardivey: Drunk anything with magick I wouldn't wanna encounter :hides the beer from Conner:

Theshadowcat: Well I DO love your story :grins:

ItsACrystalNothingMore: ok… no more sugar for you.

Lisa Jane: Wow, I liked your review. Thank you so much for reading my story -

Moonjava:winks: ty!

Cindi: I do, I got 4 pages of writing, 2 pages of thanx. - I'm balanced like that.

Lyn: Four whole words. Wow, I feel special. How is it I get some excitement out of your reviews with four words? Probably because you usually put two. :smiles: HA-HA! Two extra!

LadyLuck321:laughs: don't tell my goblins that they cant keep a secret.

Conner: Aww :blushes: thanks.

sparkling silver angel wings: Glad you like the chap. Hey, what's with you and your muses humm? You all seem really… tense lately.

jumping-jo: I love your reviews, they make me laugh.

Hya-chan: TA DA:giggles: I updated.

WildPixieChild16: Aw, thanks.

Rosakara: Thank you! -

LadyAniviel: Hangovers are great! Well… not really but in the story it is! … no wait… not there either. Damn hangovers, think they rule the world.

hippie99: I suppose when your floating in a tin can you make up people, I think that's who major tom is :laughs:

LadyAniviel: Aw, I know, I love Jareth :hugs Jareth and quickly pulls away: well… sometimes.

ItsACrystalNothingMore: I get these ideas from YOU ya know? You and all that singing :laughs.

ItsACrystalNothingMore Top of Form

angelwingz202:laughs: I think he IS a spoiled little kid at heart lol.

draegon-fire: I'm not sure if he even CAN kid. And YAY, I clarified stuff! Don't worry, I usually tell junk later, it makes sense in the end mostly. Lol.

Almost Funny: Thank you, loved your review. -

Jumping-jo: Thanx, mucho happy you like it.

Musicgirl141: Ewoks rock my socks. :laughs: I do love them tho, they be cute mubobers.

Magic and sparkle: Sorry for the shortness.

Beverly: Good, because I wrote more - And I'm glad you like it and you've joined us:grins:

Conner: thank you - had a great b-day

Angelwingz202:- Well thank you. I'm glad you liked it.

LadyAniviel: (hey you don't sing bad!) Uh, bricks? Humm, I may add that in somewhere lol.

LadyLuck321:grins: thank you.

Chaimera:grins: glad you like. YAY DAVID BOWIE! We have this ongoing argument about him and tube socks… I'll tell you later. Lol

Theshadowcat: I know, my grammer/spelling isn't too keen. But oh well. - what's with your new obsession with my homework:laughs: thanks though! I feel loved.

Bottom of Form

Acantha Mardivey: No they aren't too good in math, but then neither am I.

Conner: No tutoring, yes singing and truthfully, I don't think anyone's going to be cowering in fear of you. Your too sweet.

Watergoddesskasey: Thanx, we will.

ItsACrystalNothingMore: Conner:laughs: Interesting way to blow off steam.

Sparkling silver angel wings:sighs: Ok, this is how me and Conner fix things. (Actually this is how Conner fixes things) :throws both reviewer and her muse in a closet and locks the door until they stop fighting: Yeah, I TRY to get along with Conner now. Now, both of you. Maybe you could stop watching that move so much and Ferd, maybe you could be a little nicer? And stop calling him that! Now :taps foot impatiently: you better both make up or I'll keep you locked together in that very small closet forever. Understand?


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven **

**Plans**

The next few days went by and Sarah avoided Jareth at all costs. Mostly because every time she saw him he'd grin at her, which made her feel terribly uncomfortable. He hadn't time to track her down to confront her about it either, he'd been making plans for the handfasting. Sarah had just gotten out of a bath and went into her room to find something to wear, her towel wrapped around her body. She paused upon exiting the door, for Jareth was lying on her bed, looking at her with much interest. She pulled the towel closer and set a firm glare on him.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her voice firm, her eyes unwavering. Jareth could tell, she was trying to act as if she wasn't afraid.

"I thought that was obvious," he mused "I'm laying on you bed." She sighed and rolled her eyes a little.

"Well would you mind leaving?" she asked "I kinda need to get dressed." His eyes moved up her body and she moved slightly, he looked up. "Do you mind?"

"Yes," he said "Sarah why have you been avoiding me?"

"I'll make you a list," she grumbled "now get out."

"I need to know why _now_," he said blankly and she stomped her foot.

"_WHY_ do you **NEED** to know **NOW**?" she asked "can you not hold your anticipation until I'm at least wearing something? Or do you take THAT much pleasure in watching me squirm?" He didn't say anything. "Exactly," she breathed "you just doing this to be cruel."

"I'm sorry I wasn't _AWARE_ you were bathing when I came in here," he snapped "but while we're on the subject, I'll admit, I'm not unhappy with seeing you in a towel." Sarah's face flushed red. "I'm under the impression that you don't mind as much as you make it seem."

"I-" she started but nothing else would come out of her mouth. "Could you go, please?"

"Would you stop avoiding me?" he asked.

"Maybe if you'd stop pulling stunts like this," she mused.

"If you stop avoiding me I'll go," he said simply. She didn't say anything and he sighed and stood to his feet. Sarah froze, was he trying to terrify her out of her mind? He walked closer to her and watched as she forcefully tried to keep her eyes leveled with his. With no success. He stood directly in front of her and her eyes were pathetically lowered to the ground. Wouldn't yours be too if you were standing in a room, alone, in a towel with the goblin king? "Sarah?" She didn't look up. "Sarah look at me." Reluctantly she lifted her eyes to his. "I'm not going to do anything to you," he murmured. She looked down and saw she was dressed and quickly looked back up. "Better?"

"Yeah," she said quietly.

"Yeah?" he mocked.

"Yes," she gave a nod "thank you."

"Will you stop avoiding me?" he asked, almost pleadingly.

"Depends," she said.

"On what?" he asked firmly.

"You," she said simply. His eyes bore into hers, not understanding. "Alright, see," she made a gesture to her clothing "this, you like this I can deal with." He raised an eyebrow. "Play your games, annoy me, but take it just so far, okay? Please, don't try and intimidate me."

"I still don't understand," he admitted.

"I understand your always going to annoy me, and tease me and play your stupid mind games with me," she explained "and sometimes you take it to far." She paused.

"Did I just go too far?" he asked, amused.

"Well," she paused a moment "no, you freaked me out and then fixed it." He smiled.

"Do you know why?" he asked, he's eyes laughing at her. She shook her head. "You gave in."

"I did not," she snapped.

"No," he chuckled "you gave up. Your eyes were lowered, you shrunk down some, you were not going to keep your eyes on me." She didn't say anything. "I'm sure you've noticed by now, Sarah," he smirked "I like to win."

"A little too much," she mused.

"Doesn't matter," he said "I'm just explaining. When you lose, you don't really lose, because when I win, I get what I want. And when I get what I want, normally I'm in a good mood. And then I am generous." She looked up at him. "And when I'm generous, I can be quiet helpful. And that, my Sarah, is why you shouldn't fight me. "

"You have a peculiar way of looking at things," she mused.

"But I came here to ask," he said "I mean, besides for you to stop avoiding me, to accompany me to lunch, perhaps?"

"I'm not really hungry," she lied. Her stomach growled, wonderful timing.

"Oh?" he said simply "I see. Well, then perhaps if you're not hungry you wouldn't mind going over some of the handfasting plans with me?" She paused a moment. "It'd be so much better for me to be occupied, rather than roaming about you know. Just a simple warning."

"I suppose," she agreed "for a while." Immediately her wrists were bound to Jareth's with a long strip of cloth.

"Now," he said, giving a sly smile "is that too tight?"

"Jareth," she growled but he was enjoying her annoyance too much to let it bother him.

"Oh," he nodded "too loose, I see. Well it's easily fixed." The cloth wrapped itself across her back and she was forced against Jareth's chest.

"Are you done yet?" she muttered, becoming annoyed. He didn't answer but just looked at her, smiling. It was a gentle smile though, not harsh or mocking, simply kind. It threw Sarah off guard and she actually gave a double take. He laughed.

"Oh," he laughed a bit "perhaps I'm going too fast for you?"

"Would you let go?" she asked.

"Maybe," he said "if I had a good reason to." He eyed her a moment "what do you have in mind?"

"Please?" she gave a cheesy grin and he shook his head.

"You can surely do better than that," he teased.

"What don't **YOU** gave me an idea," she mused.

"I asked for you to go over this with me," he mused "this is part of the ceremony, well… sort of."

"With the exception that I'm a little too close for comfort," she growled.

"Get used to it," he said firmly "you'll be sleeping in my room." She looked at him, a bit dumbfounded.

"You said I didn't have to-" she started.

"You don't," he said simply "but how many married people do you know that sleep if separate beds?"

"None," she admitted "I think we should start a trend."

"Sarah," he growled.

"Okay, okay," she gave in "point taken. I gotta get used to you, I can't avoid you…" she sighed "I'm going to end up going insane."

"Or falling in love with me," he teased.

"Ha," she laughed "that's funny."

"How much you want to bet that you won't?" he mused.

"I don't make bets," she lied. Truly, she just didn't want to make one with Jareth.

"No, no, no," he hushed her "come on. A friendly bet. Nothing huge at stake, merely pride." He gave a sly grin.

"No," she said firmly.

"How's this," he asked "if you like me even a little bit, romantically, by the end of the first week then for the rest of our handfasting you are not allowed to sleep in _our_ bed with clothing on."

"Crazy," she said in a sing-song tune and tried to pull away. She was blushing fiercely and Jareth pulled their bound hands over his head so her arms were around him. She growled but he seemed terribly amused. "And this is your idea of a _friendly_ bet?"

"So if I lose," he said "I'll send you home, on the spot." He paused. "And I won't bother you, ever." How tempting was that? Sarah growled to herself. He knew she couldn't resist that. And even if she did, like him a little bit, he wouldn't figure it out. "Agree and I'll let you loose."

"No tricks," she said.

"You have my word," he smiled "no tricks." She nodded and the cloth fell to the floor, though her hands were still around his neck. She couldn't take them back for he was holding them there. He moved his lips against hers, brushing past. "Good," he mused "this should be interesting." He let her hands free and she teasingly pushed him.

"Yeah," she laughed "cause your gonna lose." He narrowed his eyes, playfully and smirked.

"Am I now?" he laughed "well, we shall see."

Author's note: HA-HA! Good idea? Yes, no? Well I think so. Actually it was brought on from my muse, since I always make bets with him. NOT THIS ONE, mind you, I'm not stupid. But uh, we were thinking of the worst possible bets (that we would NEVER EVER use) we could make with each other, this was one. I don't know who I'm gonna make win. I might let Sarah win, but make her stay because she feels sorry for Jareth, or maybe… :laughs: I won't get into that. Anyways, been doing better in math! YAY ME! And umm, for those of you I talk to on AIM, I won't be on for a while (damn school cut off AIM, don't worry, we always find a way around it). Oh! And I started yoga.

Conner: Yeah she's funny

:pokes muse: oh and your SOO good at if yourself? You looked like you tired to tie yourself in a knot. :laughs: well, I'm off. SEE YA!


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight **

**Crime and Punishment **

"I'm telling you," Bridget managed "she's trouble." Amelia rolled her eyes as she, Bridget and Jareth were discussing handfasting plans.

"Amazingly," Jareth muttered "she hasn't done much. Besides turn me into an owl but…" Both women looked at him and he mentally hit himself in the head. **_WHY_** had he said that?

"Oh really?" Bridget asked "well, I believe law states she is to be punished under the circumstances that she casts a spell on fae. Especially royal fae at that."

"She didn't mean to," he said, trying to correct his error "she wasn't even aware of it really."

"I'm afraid it doesn't matter," Amelia said, trying to comfort the Goblin King. "Bridget, would you be so kind as to fetch the young woman from her quarters?"

"Happily," she smirked and promptly disappeared.

"Now what," Jareth sighed.

"Now Jareth," Amelia put a hand on his shoulder "you've got a month before you've got to get handfasted. If you can't change the young lady back before that time… well, you know your fate. The girl on the other hand is going to need you until you can change her back, love."

"How do I change her back?" he asked, looking puzzled.

"You'll find a way," the old woman laughed "believe me. But she must learn up until she is changed back. Learn about herself, and you."

"Me?" he asked and the woman nodded. "What does anything have to do with me? She's the one-"

"In time," she smiled "you'll understand in time." Bridget was pulling Sarah down the hall, Sarah looked terribly worried. "My dear," the woman took Sarah into her arms and whispered the situation to her. "By law in our land, dear," she explained "you must be punished. For you see, though you didn't mean to, you turned Jareth into an owl. And that has broken our law." Sarah moved back a moment, a bit dumbfounded about the whole thing.

"Alright," she said "what's gonna happen to me?" The woman paused.

"Well," she said "being just as I am, the punishment will fit the crime. So I will turn you into an animal." Sarah concealed her shock, for Bridget was looking at her attentively. "Jareth will try and break the spell. But if he fails to, and you fail to learn as you should, then he will be forced to marry Bridget." Slowly Sarah nodded, not seeing what else she could do. "You understand?"

"I do," Sarah said quietly. The old woman nodded and took Sarah by the hand.

"Where's your room, my dear?" she asked Jareth "the girl will need to be taken care of of course." Jareth pointed down the hall and Amelia nodded, taking Sarah down the hall with her. "Don't worry," she said "Jareth's a smart lad, he'll figure it out." Sarah wiped away tears and the woman stopped, gave her a blank stare. "Why do you cry?"

"I'm," she wiped another tear away "I'm just a little scared." The old woman's face softened and she but her hand on Sarah's cheek.

"It is good you not admit that around Bridget," she sighed "but I promise, Jareth will help you as much as he can."

"So he won't have to marry her," Sarah muttered.

"Oh no, child," she brushed oncoming tears away "I believe he cares for you very much. He didn't mean to give your secret away, he even tried to take it back. He's willing to help because he cares for YOU, not because he dislikes her." She opened Jareth's door and took Sarah in. "You should've seen him when you left the first time. A wreck he was."

"Why would he be a wreck?" Sarah asked.

"He must have not done as good a job as he said," she sighed "he loves you honey. He wanted you to stay with him." Sarah didn't know how to feel at the moment, but she was sure she already had had a full day. "Oh," Amelia covered her mouth "I've said too much already. In time hon, in time. Now, just close your eyes, this won't hurt a bit." Sarah did as she was told. She didn't feel anything, she heard a few popping noises and then the old woman laughed. "Well," she chuckled "I must say that's fitting. Sarah opened her eyes. Everything had gotten much taller, she'd admit, seemed a lot brighter… clearer. She looked down and her eyes grew wide. She had paws. She opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was a light _meow._

"I must say," she said again and picked Sarah up and set her on the dresser. She looked in the mirror. She was a calico, orange, black and white splotches covered her body. Her eyes were still a deep brown, something unusual for cats. She looked at Amelia and nodded, it was better than something strange, like a ferret or something smaller. "Alright love," the old woman smiled kindly at her "be brave. Trust Jareth. And learn all you can, about this new form, yourself and Jareth." Sarah nodded a little and looked back in the mirror. Amelia left the room, closing the door behind her. Sarah sighed and hid under the bed, she really didn't wish to be seen like this.

"I wanna see her!" she heard Bridget gush but Jareth pushed her out of his room.

"Sarah?" he looked around. "Sarah come out."

_I'd rather not, _she thought to herself.

"Why not?" he asked looking around "it can't be that bad."

_Oh thanks,_ she managed to sigh.

"Would you just come out?" he asked and she poked her head from under the bed. "A cat."

_Yep, _she gave a nod _a cat._ _Thanks for telling them by the way. _

"I'm sorry," he muttered "it slipped."

_I know its not your fault, _she came out from under the bed _how am I gonna fix this? _

"Better yet," he mused "how am I?"

_And what's with the whole_, she paused _learn about yourself, and this form and… you. No offence, but what ABOUT you._

"That's what I was thinking," he muttered and they both sat there a moment.

_This is embarrassing, _she admitted.

"Why?" he asked "cats are very interesting creatures. And it suits you."

_People keep saying that, _she muttered _damn my independence. _Jareth laughed at this and Bridget opened the door.

"OH LOOK AT THE CUTE LITTLE KITTY!" she squealed and went to pick Sarah up. Out of reaction she hissed and Bridget took a step back.

"Instinct," Jareth smirked "oh this is going to be interesting."

_She touches me, _Sarah growled _and she's gonna be pulling back nubs. Nobody pets me. _Jareth patted her on the head and she growled.

"Nope," he teased "not maimed yet."

_I'll let you off this time, _she teased giving him a dry look and he laughed again. Strangely, she liked him touching her, though she won't admit it. She shook her head a bit, instinct was kicking in.

"I wanna pet her," Bridget pouted.

"Uh," Jareth paused "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Aw," Amelia smirked standing in the doorway "don't tease her. She'll probably bite."

_She has no idea, _she murmured to herself, though she didn't know if Jareth heard her.

"Naw," Bridget patter Sarah on the head and Sarah swatted at her. "Oh," she knocked her on the head "bad kitty." Sarah reared back and hissed at her. How she wished she had the ability to speak, because she had a good twelve curse words she'd like the try out.

"Okay both of you," Jareth snapped "Amelia, would you be so kind as to take Bridget home? I believe I have things to do." Amelia nodded and they promptly disappeared. "Now you've got to act like a cat."

_No, _was his only answer.

"Sarah you've got to," he said.

_Sorry but the idea of rubbing against people's legs doesn't really appeal to me, _she grumbled jumping up on the bed to she could see better.

"The idea of this is for you to learn," he said "you've got to learn to be a cat." He sighed. "I've got to help you."

_Yeah and some cats a freaking psycho, _she mused _I'll be one of those. _

"Sarah," he sighed "I need your help with this…"

_Oh yeah, _she got up and paced a bit _I'm so sorry for being selfish. I forgot you need me so you don't have to marry that bimbo. Please, forgive me. _She rolled her eyes and jumped to the windowsill.

"Is that what you think?" he asked.

_I mean I can't blame you, _she thought quietly _I'd be desperate not to marry her too. I just suppose its nice to believe I have some other means of being. _

"You talked to Amelia, didn't you?" he asked and she nodded. "Didn't she tell you anything?"

_Like? _

"Like," he paused "about, me?"

_Sorta, _she paused _she just said a lot about me needed to know you. _

"Is that all?" he asked.

_She said something about the first time I met you, _she muttered.

"I thought so," Jareth nodded "I knew she'd do that." He sighed and shook his head. "Gotta keep her away from you. You'll get some really interesting childhood stories from her." Sarah smirked, but still felt… kinda upset. Sorta unwanted. "What exactly did she say?"

_That you were upset, _Sarah muttered.

"Did she say way?" he mused.

_It doesn't matter, _Sarah muttered coming from the window _so I've got to act like a cat, do I?_ Jareth nodded. _Geez. Alright. How am I supposed to go about doing that?_

"Me," he smirked. Just as quickly, they were outside. Another cat was before her, a peach-white cat with mismatched eyes. Sarah stared, a little surprised. _Like what you see? _

_Just… a little surprised, _she admitted _I wasn't aware you could do that… besides an owl I mean. _He nodded and walked by her, letting his tail rub across her face. She glared at him, annoyed.

_First lesson, _he said _you do as I say. _

_FYI, _Sarah said running towards the garden _cats do as they please. So I suggest you keep up._ He chased after her, though it didn't take long for him to catch up, he was very fast and Sarah was still getting used to the whole four legs thing. He grabbed her by the scruff of the neck with his teeth and she froze. _Okay, let go, let go, I stopped! _

_Now, _he teased _are you going to be a good kitty or am I gotta have to drag you everywhere? _

_Depends, _she smirked and he pulled up _ouch, okay!_

_You gonna be good? _He asked.

_Yeah, yeah, _she grumbled _you're the boss. _He let go and she swatted at him, he growled and she swatted him on the nose and ran away.

_Sarah get back here! _He chuckled with an annoyed sigh. _Sarah? _

_Hum? _She was stalking a snail and he rolled his eyes.

_Watch out, _he teased _that snail's vicious. _She turned around and smirked at him.

_Do you **HAVE** to be a smart ass, _she asked _all the time? _

_If you'd listen to me I wouldn't have to be, _he grumbled.

_Yeah but what's the fun in that? _she asked and went back to stalking the snail.

_How about something a bit harder? _He mocked and she shrugged. She followed him to a very large tree and looked up. _Climb it. _

_Your insane, right? _she asked _how the hell do I get down? _

_Trust me, _he said _climb it._ With a sigh Sarah hooked her claws into the trunk of the tree and climbed… and climbed… and climbed some more. Soon she was as far as she could go. She looked down.

_Oh great, _she murmured.

_Jump, _he said.

_No I KNOW your crazy, _she sighed.

_Please, _he said _would you just trust me? _Sarah took a deep breath and closed her eyes. _Just like instinct take over. You'll be fine. _She closed her eyes and leapt out of the tree. She turned and twisted, her spine curled and bent. And somehow, she landed perfectly, on her four padded feet. _Told you._

_Woah, _was all she managed _that was nuts. _Jareth yawned, which made her yawn. And then came the terrible sense of wanting to lick herself. She sat down and licked her paw a few times, and rubbed it against her face. This lasted a few moment, and she noticed Jareth looking at her funny. _What?_

_Nothing, _he said simply _just… you know. Instinct. _She paused a moment and gave him a sly look.

_You mean for me? _she asked _or you? _His ears went back and he didn't say anything. She yawned again and stretched. _Maybe we should go. _

_We've only got a month, _he said _at least lets get the basics down. _So Jareth taught her easy things, just balance, climbing, jumping, hunting, the norm.

_How come you know all this? _She asked after they'd finished and started heading in.

_I'm very old, _he said _and when you're a kid, you get bored and mess around. So I know a lot about a few animals. Cat being one of them. _

_Owl, _she pointed out and he nodded.

_Yes, _he agreed _owl._ They made their way up into the castle and Jareth paused in front of his door. _I think it'd be best if you stayed in my room, Sarah. Goblins aren't really trust worthy when it comes to cats. So I'd better protect you. _

_Protect me? _she almost laughed _I think I'll be okay Jareth I mean-_

_I know, _he said _but I mean, I'd feel better if you did. I wouldn't have to worry or anything… And I'm sure your still freaked out, I'd hate for you to feel alone or something. _The idea of being all by herself in a room wasn't really tempting either. Slowly she nodded and Jareth changed back into his normal self and opened the door. Sarah ran in and jumped up on the bed, and Jareth looked for something to change into for bed. He started undressing and Sarah promptly turned around, a little shocked that she didn't really want to turn around.

He finished and tossed his clothes off to the side and sat on the bed. Sarah slumped down, worried. She was worried about being a cat. It was just… weird. She'd rather be human. She wanted so badly to be human again… she sighed. Jareth was watching her, reading her mind. He placed an un-gloved hand on her back. She looked at him.

"Don't worry," he promised "I'll find a way to turn you back. Promise." She paused a long time, remembering what Amelia had told her.

_I'll do my best to learn, _she said _so you won't have to handfast Bridget. _

"That's not why-" he started.

_I know, _she thought quietly _and even if it was I wouldn't be upset. I mean I would but… I mean I wouldn't hold it against you or anything. _

"You'd be upset?" he asked a smirk growling on his lips.

_Well…_ she paused. _ You know what you can just shut up because if you think for three seconds that I… your still gonna lose that bet. _

"I think you've lost already," he muttered with a smile.


End file.
